1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed in general to communications systems and methods for operating same. In one aspect, the present invention relates to systems and methods for using a near field antenna in a mobile wireless device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Near Field Communication (NFC) is a short-range wireless communication technology that is being developed for interactive use in consumer electronics, mobile devices and PCs. This technology enables the exchange of data between two devices in close proximity and is an extension of the ISO/IEC 14443 proximity-card standard for radio frequency identification devices (RFID) that combines the interface of a smartcard and a reader into a single device. The effective range of these devices is just a few centimeters; however, that distance makes it possible to activate the link without contact. Alternatively, the systems can be designed to require light contact to activate the link. There is increasing interested in using NFC systems in wireless mobile systems for numerous applications, such as electronic keys, mobile payment and ticketing and electronic financial transactions.
The most ergonomic way of using a NFC equipped mobile device, i.e., by pointing the device as a “magic wand,” where some angulations (θ) exist between the NFC mobile device and the other NFC capable device. However, this assumes that this configuration is technologically feasible. This also assumes that there is no necessity for the mobile NFC device to be aligned (parallel) with the NFC capable device. In reality, this is not true. The NFC antenna is typically placed on the battery back door, and to activate the NFC link, it is necessary to hold the mobile phone against the NFC capable device and in a perfectly aligned way such that the Tx and the Rx coils electromagnetically couple.
In view of the foregoing it is apparent that there is a need for an improved antenna configuration for use in NFC mobile devices.